kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Level 3
'|レベル3|Reberu Surī}}, often abbreviated as LV3, is the enhanced fighter form of the Ex-Aid Riders, which is accessed through the use of a second Rider Gashat at the same time as their normal Gashat, summoning a Support Robot known as a Gamer and combining with it. Despite not usually looking greatly different from Level 2, Level 3 forms are far superior in base stats. Level 3 can be accessed by a Level 2 Rider activating the second Gashat, closing the Gamer Driver's cover (as a second Gashat is active, Level 1 is not retaken), inserting the Gashat, and then opening the cover again. It is also shown that Level 3 can be taken directly from Level 1 by inserting the second Gashat before first opening the Driver cover; taking Level 3 from an untransformed state has yet to be seen. Some Bugsters can also level up to achieve a Level 3 form. Users Kamen Riders - Brave= *Kamen Rider Brave **DoReMiFa Beat (Ex-Aid Episode 6-8, 10, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, Ex-Aid 12, 13) ***Christmas DoReMiFa Beat (Ex-Aid Episode 12) **Famista (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm "Legend Rider Stage") **Shakariki Sports (Level UP Rider Series) **Gekitotsu Robots (Level UP Rider Series) **Jet Combat (Level UP Rider Series) KREA-Bravel3.png|Kamen Rider Brave Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 Christmas LV3 Brave.png|Kamen Rider Brave Santa Beat Gamer Level 3 16114164_1259533014126261_8328733401126370708_n.jpg|Kamen Rider Brave Famista Quest Gamer Level 3 Brave Sports Quest Gamer.jpg|Kamen Rider Brave Sports Quest Gamer Level 3 Robot_Quest_Gamer.jpg|Kamen Rider Brave Robot Quest Gamer Level 3 Kamen Rider Brave Combat Quest Gamer Level 3.jpg|Kamen Rider Brave Combat Quest Gamer Level 3 - Snipe= *Kamen Rider Snipe **Jet Combat (Ex-Aid Episode 8-10, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, Ex-Aid 13) **Xevious (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm "Legend Rider Stage") **Shakariki Sports (Level UP Rider Series) **Gekitotsu Robots (Level UP Rider Series) **DoReMiFa Beat (Level UP Rider Series) KREA-Snipel3.png|Kamen Rider Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 16003214_1259533044126258_6765961542055076409_n.jpg|Kamen Rider Snipe Xevious Shooting Gamer Level 3 Snipe Sports Shooting Gamer.jpg|Kamen Rider Snipe Sports Shooting Gamer Level 3 Robot_Shooting_Gamer.jpg|Kamen Rider Snipe Robot Shooting Gamer Level 3 Snipe Beat Shooting Gamer.jpg|Kamen Rider Snipe Beat Shooting Gamer Level 3 - Lazer= *Kamen Rider Lazer **Giri Giri Chambara (Ex-Aid Episodes 7, 8, 10, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, Ex-Aid 12) KREA-Lazerl3.png|Kamen Rider Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 - Genm= *Kamen Rider Genm **Shakariki Sports (Ex-Aid Episodes 4-8, 11) **Gekitotsu Robots (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **DoReMiFa Beat (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Jet Combat (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KREA-Genml3.png|Kamen Rider Genm Sports Action Gamer Level 3 Genmrobot.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm Robot Action Gamer Level 3 Genmbeat.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm Beat Action Gamer Level 3 Genmjet.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm Combat Action Gamer Level 3 }} Bugsters *Salty Bugster (Ex-Aid Episodes 11, 12) KREA-Salty Bugsterl3.png|Salty Bugster Level 3 Notes *Whenever a Rider transforms into Level 3, they all have their own unique phrase, usually "leveled up" versions of their Level 2 phrases: **Ex-Aid (Emu Hojo): **Brave (Hiiro Kagami): **Snipe (Taiga Hanaya): **Lazer (Kiriya Kujo): **Genm (Dan Kuroto): *Level 3 is slightly similar to the Jimber Arms from Kamen Rider Gaim where the user uses two of their Rider Collectibles to transform. *In keeping with the retro video game motif, Level 3 uses two game cartridges in tandem to unlock "new content". An example of this in real life would be Sega's Lock On technology, which was famously used for the video game . **The fact that it summons Support Robots to power the Riders up further could be a reference to , a peripheral toy robot that could operate with certain games that helped the player. Appearances See also *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 5 *Level X *Level 50 Category:Rider Forms